Anlamli
ANLAMLI Demigod Symbol: Stylized statuette of pregnant female (i.e. a Venus statue) Home Plane: Pandemonium Alignment: Chaotic Evil Portfolio: Birth, Fertility, Women Worshipers: Female Bugbears (and male ones desiring heirs) Cleric Alignments: CE, CN, NE Domains: Bugbear, Community, Family Favored Weapon: Sling Anlamli is the Mox Demigoddess of fertility and childbirth. She appears as an ever pregnant Bugbear woman with sharp claws and teeth and long black hair. Uusally she is pictured setting in front of a cave or on a mountain, using her sling to kill passers by. She shares Hruggek's cave at times, but has her own cave in Pandemonium as well. Dogma Anlamli wants the Mox race to prosper, but at the expense of he other races. She doesn't believe in using rape as a tool of ethnic cleansing like the Orcs do, but does believe in having her own people breed as quickly as possible. Her female worshipers are always pregnant if possible, and their menfolk are encouraged to impregnate other Bugbear women as well. Clergy and Temples Anlamli's temples are in caves set high in the mountains, deliberately made difficult to approach. Anyone wishing to gain the blessings of Anlamli's priestesses must survive the trip up the mountain, made difficult by the priestesses hurling insults and rocks as they climb. ANLAMLI Cleric 20, Evangelist 5, Spirit Shaman 15 Large Outsider (Chaotic, Evil) Divine Rank: 5 Hit Dice: 20d8+240 plus 5d6+60 plus 15d8+180 plus 20d8+240 (1190 hp) Initiative: +7 Speed: 80 ft. (16 squares) Armor Class: 52 (-1 Size, +7 Dex, +18 Natural, +5 Divine, +13 Deflection), touch 34, flat-footed 45 Base Attack/Grapple: +44/+56 Attack: Unarmed Strike +50 (2d6+7) or +5 Sling +56 ranged (1d6+10/19-20) or Spell +50 melee touch/+50 Ranged Touch Full Attack: Unarmed Strike +50/+45/+40/+35 (2d6+7) or +5 Sling +56 ranged (1d6+10/19-20) or Spell +50 melee touch/+50 Ranged Touch Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Domain Powers, Salient Divine Abilities, Spell-Like Abilities, Spells, Rebuke Undead 16/day Special Qualities: Divine Immunities, DR 15/Epic, Fire Resistance 10, Spell Resistance 37, Spontaneous Casting of Divine Spells, Understands/Speaks/Reads all Languages, Speak directly to all beings within 5 miles, Remote Communication, Godly Realm, Teleport w/out Error at Will, Plane Shift at Will, Divine Aura (50', DC 28), Exorcism, Guide Magic, Recall Spirit, Spirit Form 2/day, Follow the Guide, Ghost Warrior, Blessing of the Spirits, Warding of the Spirits, Chastise Spirits (15d6, DC 38), Detect Spirits, Spirit Guide, Wild Empathy, Great Orator, Fast Talk, Skill Mastery (Bluff, Diplomacy, Disguise, Intimidation, Sense Motive) Saves: Fort +51, Ref +36, Will +55 Abilities: Str 24, Dex 24, Con 35, Int 24, Wis 36, Cha 36 Skills: Bluff +64, Climb +35, Concentration +63, Craft (Weaving) +35, Diplomacy +97, Gather Information +41, Heal +87, Hide +35, Intimidate +45, Knowledge (Arcana, History, Local, Nature, Religion) +58, Listen +57, Perform (Oratory) +37, Profession (Midwife) +45, Search +35, Sense Motive +64, Spellcraft +39, Spot +57 Feats: Combat Archery, Distant Shot, Divine Armor, Divine Fortune, Dodge, Far Shot, Improved Precise Shot, Improved Critical (Sling), Improved Unarmed Strike, Mobility, Point Blank Shot, Power Critical (Sling), Precise Shot, Ranged Disarm, Ranged Pin, Ranged Sunder, Sharp-Shooting, Stunning Fist, Superior Unarmed Strike, Weapon Focus (Sling), Zen Archery, Alertness (B) Divine Immunities: Ability Damage, Ability Drain, Acid, Cold, Death Effects, Disease, Disintegration, Electricity, Energy Drain, Mind-Affecting Effects, Paralysis, Poison, Sleep, Stunning ,Transmutation, Imprisonment, and Banishment. Salient Divine Abilities: Command Plants, Divine Inspiration, Extra Sense Enhancement (Sight), Gift of Life, Unholy Birth Domain Powers: +1d6 Sneak Attack, Cast Calm Emotions as a Spell-Like Ability 1/day, once per day as a Free Action you can give 13 creatures a +4 Dodge Bonus to AC for 13 rounds as long as hey remain within 10' of you Spell-Like Abilities: Anlamli can cast the following spells at will as Spell-Like abilities: Blasphemy, Bless, Disguise Self, Etherealness, Greater Invisibility, Helping Hand, Heroes' Feast, Imbue With Spell Ability, Mass Heal, Misdirection, Mordenkainen's Magnificent Mansion, Mass Reflective Disguise, Mind Blank, Nightstalker's Transformation, Nondetection, Prayer, Prismatic Sphere, Protection from Spells, Rary's Telepathic Bond, Refuge, Shield Other, Status, Tongues. Caster Level is 15. Save DC is 28 plus the spell level. Cleric Spells Per Day: 6/9/8/8/8/8/6/6/6/6; Base DC=23 plus spell level Spirit Shaman Spells Per Day: 6/10/9/9/9/9/8/6/4; Base DC=23 plus spell level Spirit Shaman Spells Retrieved Per Day: 3/3/3/3/3/3/2/1/1 Possessions: Amlamli carries Uzakkadin, a +5 Collision, Distance, Eager, Seeking Sling. Create Magic Items: Anlamli can create magic items related to fertility or childbirth as long as the items market price does not exceed 4,500 GP. Other Divine Powers As a Demigod, Anlamli treats a roll of '1' on an Attack Roll or Saving Throw normally and not as an automatic failure. She is immortal. Senses: Anlamli can see, hear, touch, and smell at a distance of 5 miles. As a Standard Action he can perceive anything within 5 miles of his worshipers, holy sites, objects, or any location where one of his titles or name was spoken in the last hour. He can extend his senses to up to 2 locations at once. He can block the sensing power of deities of his rank or lower at up to two remote locations at once for 5 hours. Portfolio Powers: Anlamli sense any act involving conceiving a child or birth the instant it happens and retains the sensation for up to 5 weeks after the event occurs. Automatic Actions: Anlamli can use Bluff, Diplomacy, or Gather Information as a Free Action if the DC for the task is 15 or lower. She can perform up to 2 Free Actions each round. Unholy Birth You can birth children once per month. Prerequisites: Divine Rank 5+, Portfolio must include Fertility, Must be Evil Benefits: Once per month you can give birth to a member of the race that you are a Patroness of (in Anlamli's case Bugbears) and it has the Unholy Scion Template. You may raise it yourself, or give it over to worshipers to raise. Bugbear Domain Granted Power: Your Sneak Attack increases by +1d6 (or if you do not have Sneak Attack you gain one die). 1: Disguise Self 2: Misdirection 3: Nondetection 4: Greater Invisibility 5: Nightstalker's Transformation 6: Mass Reflective Disguise 7: Blasphemy 8: Mind Blank 9: Etherealness Category:Demipowers Category:Mox pantheon